


New Heights

by taichara



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A new world, the same old situation.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ 171 -- Color

Being held captive by some brute beast was not Rouge's idea of a good time. But that, at least, was over --

_I can't thank Polka and his friends enough._

\-- and once he learned of otherworld travelers trapped in mystical towers' heights ("Graves"? How prophetic was that name?), Rouge wondered if he'd had the better luck after all.

He also wondered whether Blue mightn't lurk in a Grave's crown …

The pull felt _different_ in this world. 

But Rouge still lacked half his self.

He chose, guiltily, to keep that tidbit from his new companions; if fate be kind, they'd never know.


End file.
